They Still Have Each Other
by spacegrace
Summary: Kostos and Lena are still together and they get two little Surprises. I hope that you enjoy the story.
1. The Sad News

**This is totally different from the second book in the since that Kostos didn't go back to Greece because he had gotten someone pregnant. Lena and him are still together and she still ends up going to Greece because of her Bapi. I hope you like how I changed things because it really bothered me when they lost each other in the Second book; I almost didn't want to read the third. If I spelled Bapi worng please tell me, I don't have the book with me to look, and I'm sorry if I did.**

Lena sat there looking out the window of her bedroom dreaming of Kostos. He hadn't called in some time; she had received a letter from him a week earlier but that was it. He had to go back to Greece because his grandfather had taken ill again. She was afraid for him, he had lost his parents when he was very young and now it seemed that he was going to lose his grandfather too. Lena kept rereading the letter, she didn't want to feel happy for herself when she knew that Kostos was worried about his grandfather but she couldn't help it. The phone rang, she thought that it might be him but her father got to it first, she stayed in room until she heard her father call both her and her sister down stairs.

"Babi had a heart attack, they won't move him from where he is, and they said it's too dangerous. Go pack your bags we're going to Greece."

Lena packed in a daze; she was going to see him! She couldn't contain her gaile. But then she remembered her grandfather, he was sick maybe dieing and all she could think about was seeing her boyfriend, she stated to feel selfish. She pushed the thought aside and continued her packing. She made a quick call to Carmen and Tibby, hoping that they would inform Bee what was going on, she left the house without even remembering the pants were suppose to come that day.

Effie looked at her sister as they get on the plane. "You can't wait to see him, can you?" She had a big smile on her face knowing that that was all that her older sister was thinking about.

"You know me so well. But I feel guilty because of Bapi. I don't want to feel happy because he's sick and that's why we're going but I can't help it."

Effie looked out the window of the plane, "Well, don't feel bad. I want to find the waiter."

**I'm sorry if this chapter is a little short but I'm in school and the period is almost over. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Getting Closer

**Xsummerbabyx – **I know what you mean I hated Kostos at first after I got done reading the book but now I think that they should still be together. But I wouldn't mind seeing her with Paul. I like him too. But I loved a boy like Lena loved Kostos and I just want to think that there is some way that I'll get to see him again. LOL. I also believe in love at first sight that whole deal. Thanks for the review!

**Riza-4789 --- **I love Kostos, always have. I'd love the second book if it hadn't ended the way it did. Um the story takes place in the winter and they put them away in the winter. It's a good thing because they're not going to fit Lena! Just a friendly hint.

**Caryl – **Yeah so do I. I hope you enjoy where the story is headed. Thanks for the review!

**Chapter Two**

When Lena and her family arrived in Greece they saw her grandmother standing waiting for them dressed in black, it was then that they knew that Babi was dead. Lena saw Kostos as he approached her. He took her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry." He said as he stroked her back, she started to cry then. She didn't know if she was crying because she knew that he looked her or because her grandfather died. But either way it felt nice to be in someone's arms who loved her.

They went back to her grandmother's house and she slowly made dinner for her family. Kostos sat there talking to her father. He wanted to bring his mother back to America when they left. Kostos was trying to convince him other wise. "Why don't you and I talk about this later, after the funeral?" Lena's mother said when she heard the two of them arguing. Both of them looked at her and saw that she wasn't happy with either of them and they both nodded their heads.

Kostos left soon after dinner saying that he didn't want to be in the way. "Kostos!" Lena ran after him, he turned to look at her, "Can you meet me later at our grove?"

He smiled up at her, "What ever you wish is, I will grant it." He waved to her as he continued down to his house.

Kostos was waiting for her when she got there. "I thought that you'd never come." He said as he pulled her into his arms. He kissed her and it was long and deep. "You want to go swimming?"

"What are you suggesting?" Lena smiled at him.

"Only as much as you want too." He laughed as he said this.

"Well, I can imagine quite a lot." She pushed into the grove; she took off her shirt, pants and bra and dived in after him.

"What I have to swim in my clothes and you don't?" He splashed her.

"No, I just wanted to see what you looked like with your clothes wet." Lena watched as he pulled off his shirt and then his pants, she blushed as he did so. He took her into his arms, picked her up and laid her on the grass. She began to shake, she was suddenly afraid of what might happen tonight. Kostos most of sinced. Her fear because he pulled her back into his arms and said, "Don't ever be afraid of me. I'd never hurt you. If you don't want to do this tell me. I can and will wait until you are ready to do this." Those words lite a fire under her and her answer to what he had said was a kiss so sunear that it would have parted the red sea.

It was late when she returned to her grandmother's house but it had been the happiest night of her life. She had given herself to Kostos and he had given himself to her. It was the first time that she felt full and whole. It took her a long time too full asleep that night. She couldn't stop thinking of how it felt to have Kostos worship her body. She had no idea that they had just pushed each other together forever.

Kostos didn't see her until noon the next day. He had begun to worry that he had scared her off. But when he saw her walking down the stairs to his house, he thought better of himself. He raced out the door to meet her, as soon as he reached her he pulled her into his arms into a strong embrace. "I thought that you didn't want..."

She put two figures to his lips, "I just woke up," she said with a sexy smile, "I was tried after last night."

He laughed at her, "You must be hungry then, and would you like to go to lunch? But after I go to the ford, I do have to do some work today." He didn't wait for her to reply but took her hand and led her down to his work place. He showed her how to use different things, explained that the ford had belonged to his great-great-great-grandfather. That if he didn't go into business, his Bapi wanted him to run it and have his oldest sons run after him.

It wasn't until he heard her stomach make a load rumble that he remembered that she still hadn't eaten. "Let's go to lunch."

"It seems that your sister has not lost interest in the waiter." He said when he spotted Effie with the boy she had met last summer.

"No. I don't think will either." They sat down at a table in the shade. "So, what should I order?" As she looked at the menu that was in Greek.

"I'll order for you." Kostos did just that. They talk for a long time about a great deal of things. What they wanted in a family, Kostos want to make a big family to make up for the one he didn't have. Lena hadn't even begun to think about it. But she thought as long as she had a little girl that was fine with her. But she also knew that she wasn't ready to start a family yet. They soon went on to talk about career choices.

"I want to go to art school, that's what I wanted to do since I was a little girl." She loved to paint and she was good at it too. It was one of her biggest passions. "I don't think that my father approves of the idea. He says that there's no future in it." She looked at the glass of wine in front of her.

"But you're good at and you love it. If I get a good job as a business man then there's no reason for you not to be able to go to art school."

"I still don't think that he'd like the idea. Because he thinks that I should be able to support myself not rely on someone else."

Kostos rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that someone could do that, she loved to paint. "I'd let you go to art school if I was your father."

"But I don't want you to be my father."

"That's a good question." Kostos looked around for their waiter. "I can't seem to find our waiter. I wasn't really hungry anyway. Do you want to go make something; we can go on a picnic?"

"I guess we could." She looked at him then back at her sister, she was watching them. "What?"

"Nothing. Do you two want to come sit over here with us?" Effie was looking at Kostos, she saw something in eyes that made her afraid for her big sister.

Kostos and Lena looked at each other. "Sure, a double date. That sounds like fun, doesn't, Kostos?"

"Yeah, of course it does."

They both got up the boys sat next to each other and the girls sat across form them. They all looked at and laughed, it was comical to see two big men sitting in such a small space.

"Are you boys comfy?" Effie said looking at Andors.

"As long as I'm looking at your sister, I'm fine." Kostos was looking at Effie. He saw something in her eyes, it almost looked like mistrust. He didn't understand why she would feel that way; she was the one that had costed Lena to confess her feelings for him. Now all of a sudden she didn't like him. Maybe it was just a girl thing and it would be over in a couple of days.

"So how has your summer been, Effie?"

"It was alright until my grandfather died." She gave him an evil eye.

Lena graped her arm, "excuse us, please." Lena pulled her into the women's bathroom. "What is wrong with you? I thought that you liked him and thought that he would be good for me. Now you're acting like he raped me or something."

"Where were you last night? Why did you come home at four in the morning?"

"I fell asleep in his arms, nothing happened."

"I don't believe that! Tell him to keep his hands off you until we leave for home and maybe I'll change my mind."

"I'll tell him." Lena didn't know what was up with her sister but she couldn't believe that she would do such a thing. Maybe she's just bluffing, but Lena didn't want to take that chance. She walked back to the table, "Come on we're leaving."

Kostos just looked from Lena to Effie, when he saw that he was being left behind he raced to her side.


End file.
